


Like A Lost Soul Out Of Place

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Envy, Consensual Non-con (sort of), Large Cock, Legilimency, M/M, Occlumency, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snape is an ass, Use of Imperius Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Sirius is feeling miserable and out of control of his own life. One night he gets the chance to be in control - but with what price?





	Like A Lost Soul Out Of Place

After spending all those years in Azkaban Sirius yearned to have control of his life, of everything. It was easier said than done when everyone seemed to have his best interest in mind and tried to fit him into different kind of moulds. But Sirius was not that person anymore, hadn't been for a long time.

Sirius wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but he knew he wanted _something_ , anything, that would make him feel like he was in charge of his own life again. In a hindsight it was not that surprising that the one person Sirius didn't think could help him actually did – life works in mysterious ways sometimes.

It was one of those long and lonely nights when everyone else was doing some important Order business, and Sirius was left alone at the 12 Grimmauld Place as usual. That was the only thing he was useful for these days: a free janitor, looking after the place and feeling useless and miserable. Sometimes Sirius wasn't so sure if escaping Azkaban had been such a good thing after all.

Sirius had opened of his father's aged Firewhiskey bottles and was currently nursing his _third? fourth? who cares?_ glass when someone slipped inside the house. A few minutes later and Snape emerged from the hallway, all dressed up in black as usual. A red hot anger took over Sirius – why was _Snivellus_ trusted more than he was? Snape was free to go and do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and Sirius was stuck to the one place he had vowed never to return to. Why was Albus trusting Snape so much? Everyone knew that the slimy bastard knew more Dark Magic spells than was necessary, and had probably ensnared Albus someway with his filthy potions. No more. **No more!**

Before even realising what he was doing, Sirius had risen up and pushed Snape against the wall. There was no one else in the house, no one that would witness what was going to happen. Well, Kreacher was present, but he was loyal to Sirius even if he hated every minute of it. Sirius might have been slightly drunk, but he was still taller and more muscular than Snape could ever dream of being. All that Molly's cooking had really helped him to gain back all the weight and strength he had lost over the years. But now – what would he do with Snape? A sudden thought sprang to Sirius's mind, and at first he tried to banish it. No. He wouldn't, couldn't do that. No. Despite what everyone thought of his family, he was **not** like them. He would not descend to their level.

But the anger and the frustration was burning, burning, burning him from inside. Damn it. He could… he could… just for one night, to get it out of his system. Nobody would ever know, and Snape would not tell anyone. Sirius wanted it so badly, the control, the feeling he was in charge.

"Accio Snape's wand."

Interesting. Still, a wand was a wand – it had been so long since Sirius had held one, or used it for magic. For a brief, panic-filled moment Sirius doubted that any wand would respond to him anymore – he had been shunned away from the thing that made him what he was for so long it might not even work the way it should. Oh well. He would only know for sure after trying to use it.

"Imperio."

To Sirius's astonishment Snape's face fell lax, his always stiff face relaxing a bit. Could it… Would it…

"Kiss me."

Oomph. Well that was definitely not what Sirius was expecting to happen. Snape was… a surprisingly good kisser. Sirius could still stop this, right here, right now, but something was holding him back. It had been so long since he was in control of _anything_ and the implications of the current situation were not lost on him. Sirius realised with a jolt he didn't, couldn't stop, not now when he had Snape completely under his control. But what to do with him? Ah. Yes. It would be perfect.

"Come to the bedroom with me."

Snape followed Sirius upstairs, through the narrow corridor and through the door to the room Sirius had claimed as his. Well, it was his old childhood bedroom, so there really hadn’t been any claiming left to do, but still. After closing the door and locking it securely with spells, Sirius pondered for a minute how exactly he wanted things to unfold. With his mind made up, Sirius spelled his clothes off and removed the cover from the bed. There.

"Remove your clothes and lay on the bed."

Snape was surprisingly muscular, in a sinewy way – Sirius had expected the other man to be nothing but skin and bones under his robes, like the way he had been when they had been teens. It was not a bad thing, on the contrary. His cock was bigger than Sirius's, even in its currently limp state. Envy lifted its ugly head in Sirius's mind – how come the slimy Slytherin had it all, when Sirius himself had nothing? Sirius soon banished the thought from his mind and concentrated on what he was about to do next. The thought made Sirius's cock twitch in anticipation – it had been way too long since his previous sexual encounter. At this point it didn't really matter that the body Sirius was about to use to gain his own pleasure belonged to a man he despised; he was horny, and he was the one holding the reins so who cared?

"Open your mouth."

Sirius guided his half-hard cock between Snape's lips; the other man didn't need to be told what was expected of him. Soon Sirius was engulfed in sweet, glorious heat, the other man sucking his cock in earnest. Slurping noises were mixed with Sirius's panting, and way too soon Sirius felt his climax approaching. No, not quite yet. There were still things to do.

A glance to Snape's crotch revealed that the other man was fully aroused as well, and what a sight it was! At first Sirius had wanted to fuck Snape, but who could resist a big, fat, erect cock like that? Not Sirius for sure, and with quick lubrication and stretching spells Sirius was more than ready to ride Snape. He lowered himself slowly to Snape's cock, the spells not taking away years of forced celibacy. It burned, yes, but it was a good kind of burn, the kind that made Sirius want more of the same.

Once Snape was fully inside him Sirius wiggled a bit, testing his position. Then he started riding Snape in earnest, searching for the perfect angle. Ah! There it was! Later when Sirius looked back to that night he couldn't remember any specifics – all he remembered was the static in his ears, the feeling of the big cock filling him, how pliant Snape had looked beneath him. His orgasm hit him like a train, and all Sirius saw was a great whiteness. He was coming, coming, coming what felt like the longest time, his come covering Snape's face and chest. Snape was still impossibly hard inside him, and after an order from Sirius the other man was coming as well, filling Sirius with his come. It made Sirius feel heady, powerful, and independent. He had missed that feeling.

Then everything went black.

When Sirius came back to his senses, it was with the greatest remorse he had ever felt. Shit. What had he done? Sirius had sworn never to be like his family, and look at him now. He was no better than Bellatrix. He deserved all the punishments Snape was going throw his way.

"I knew you were dim-witted Black, but I didn't think you would regress during your time in Azkaban. Haven't you heard your godson telling everyone how I've been teaching him Occlumency?"

Yes, Harry had mentioned it more than once, but what did it have to do with… Oh. In order to teach someone Occlumency, one also had to be gifted in Legilimency. And if you were good at Occlumency, you were also able to resist the Imperius Curse. Wait what?

"So you could have stopped me any time you wished, and yet you chose not to. Why?"

"Because you needed it."

Sirius was about protest loudly when he suddenly realised the other man was right. Snape had seen what Sirius needed when Sirius hadn't been able to realise it himself, and had given him exactly the right thing. It was… comforting and weird at the same time. But why?

"Look at it this way, Black. There is a war going on, and neither of us might not survive it. So why not have a good time when we still have a chance, eh?"

Well, Sirius couldn't disagree with that sentiment. Maybe his life at 12 Grimmauld Place wouldn't be so miserable after all.


End file.
